The invention relates to a method of forming, on a substrate, electrodes aligned with respect to an implantation level formed in the substrate. It applies particularly to the construction of charge transfer devices and also relates to a method of forming a charge transfer filter.
Most ionic implantations using photosensitive resin for masking the implanted zones must be aligned with other levels. These implantations can only be made by using masks produced previously, which does not allow a great accuracy of alignment.
In fact, in some devices, a zone of a substrate has undergone ionic implantation and the implanted zone is covered with an electrode with an accuracy which is difficult to obtain using known methods.
The invention relats to a method for solving this problem.